


Me enamoré de Percy

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Stormcursed)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Escribí esto en 2k14 no me hagan bullying, F/M, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Nico reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos sobre Percy. Ambientado en La Casa de Hades (HOH)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 2





	Me enamoré de Percy

Cuando Bianca murió, odié a Percy Jackson. Pero, más que todo, me odié a mí mismo.

Mi hermana había muerto por su culpa; yo había confiado demasiado en él, y ahora me encontraba solo, con la carta de Hades de Mitomagia. Aquella carta era lo único que me había quedado de ella.

Pero la carta tenía el aroma de Jackson.

Tsk. No quería tener algo que él había tocado.

Un sentimiento se formó en mi interior, y era obvio que era odio.

Odiaba a Percy Jackson.

Pero, de alguna manera, también me sentía impresionado.

Él me había impresionado, transformando su bolígrafo en una impresionante espada.

Y yo sólo tenía diez años.

Ahora, con catorce, mi impresión se había vuelto algo...más.

No quería estar cerca de Annabeth. No quería acercarme a ella, por nada del mundo.

Porque ella podía tener algo que yo no podría tener nunca.

Detuve mis pensamientos, para así evitar que lo más obvio penetrara mi mente.

Pero, aún así...Yo, Nico di Angelo, bien sabía que estaba enamorado de Perceus Jackson.

¡No era justo!

¿Por qué yo, el hijo de Hades, debía enamorarse del hijo de Poseidón, al cual odiaba?

¡No era para nada justo!

Golpeé mis nudillos contra la mesa, haciendo que mis nudillos enrojecieran.

Pero, ¡no iba a aceptarlo!

No iba a admitir que estaba enamorado de él.

¡Por nada del mundo iba a aceptar eso!

Renunciaría a él, ya que no me correspondería.

En mi pecho, algo me dolía y no podía saber el por qué.

Una lágrima cayó al oscuro suelo.

Quizás no quería saber el por qué.

Otra lágrima cayó.

Tal vez sabía el por qué.

Un llanto fue desencadenado.

Quería estar al lado de Percy.

Quería que él me amara a mí.

Pero nada cambiaría.

Sólo podía protegerle en las sombras, como había hecho inconscientemente todos ésos años.

Estaba colérico.

¡Qué enojo, mierda!

Annabeth era una maldita suertuda.

De igual manera, no lo iba a aceptar.

Yo no podía haberme enamorado de él.

De igual manera, no se lo diría.

Pero allí estaba yo, odiando a Cupido.

Él lo sabía.

Y, lo peor de todo era que, si no lo confesaba, no conseguiría el cetro de Diocleciano.

—Yo me odiaba a mí mismo.- Mascullé, observando el suelo, que parecía más interesante que los ojos celestes de Jason.-Odiaba a Percy Jackson.

Cupido me miró de tal manera, que supe que si no decía la verdad, terminaría siendo asesino por Psique.

No me importaba mi vida, pero Jason tenía una vida por delante. Tenía a su persona especial, y un sentido para vivir.

Me sentí culpable. Grace no merecía morirse por mi culpa.

Él tenía un lugar a donde volver.

No podía condenarlo a la muerte.

Mi semblante se oscureció por completo. Y, con voz trémula, confesé la verdad.

—Yo estaba... enamorado de Percy.

Cupido sonrió con satisfacción.  
—Ésa es la verdad. Ése es el gran secreto.

Había estado todos ésos años solo. Y nada cambiaría. Incluso si...amaba a Percy.

Incluso si quería estar a su lado; no podía.

Porque si estaba a su lado, mis sentimientos terminarían por salir a la luz.

Ésa noche, terminé llorando.

Porque no podía hacer más que ansiarlo desde lejos.

Desear sus torneados brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

Querer ser quien estaba en sus pensamientos en todo momento; querer ser la razón de su sonrisa; querer ser por quien se preocupaba y entregaría todo.

Ansiar ser a quien besaba con tanta pasión.

Y...,querer ser a quien realmente amaba.

Porque, quizás no estaba enamorado de Percy.

Quizá, lo estoy.


End file.
